


New Beginnings

by jeronicaotp



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 03:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeronicaotp/pseuds/jeronicaotp
Summary: Toni calls Veronica "Emily Strange" in front of a broken up Jughead and Betty. To Veronica it means nothing other than a nickname the Serpent has been calling her. But to Betty it brings irritation and well Jughead could careless. It also brings some information about the two raven haired teens and reveals some feelings. Let's just say "Emily Strange" is said a lot in this and on purpose.





	New Beginnings

It was just a stupid comment by someone who didn't even know him. It doesn't even mean anything!. It wasn't rude or mean, just a simple thought. He didn't even think much of it at the time when Toni said it. But now he can tell it was a problem, not a big problem but enough trouble to get him an eye roll from Betty. It's not like they are together anyways. He was the one who broken up with her but it was her fault. 

She is the one still in love with Archie and he knew it from the beginning. He chose not to care just so he could be distracted from his shity life. He's dad is a drunk while his mom left him two years ago taking his sister with her. Ever since then his life hasn't been easy and so when Betty kissed him back in her bedroom he thought she would be an easy way to forget. 

And she was until he realized how much she only loved Archie and was using him to make the red head jealous. He was mad at first but after a couple days he didn't care. Just like how he doesn't care right now. He doesn't care that Toni just called Veronica Lodge, Emily Strange. He has heard her call it a couple times upon seeing the raven haired princess. It did mean anything to him.

“You should own the Emily Strange look. It's very obvious that you look a lot like her.” Toni smirked at Jughead. She knew what she was doing. Betty was never the right one for him and all she wanted to do was prove that to him. 

“You really think so T? I always loved her looks in the comics.” Veronica replied before taking a sip of coffee. 

They were all gathered in the student lounge during their free period. Betty was sitting to next to Kevin on one couch while Toni and Veronica were on the other. Jughead was leaning back on the single couch at the end of the two of them. So he was kind of in the middle of both them. 

As he glanced to see what Betty was doing, he seen her rolling her eyes at Toni’s comment. He didn't get why it bothered her at all. It was a long time ago when Toni walked in on their make-out sesh in the Red and Black. Then proceeding to tell Betty she isn't what Toni expected but more of an “Emily Strange.” 

He did understand why Toni would say that, it just the vibe he gives from being a moody loner writer. It's not his fault. That's what makes him smirk now, he could totally picture Veronica and him being together. The couple from rival families that make it work because although they are different in some ways, are most alike in a lot of ways. 

“Yeah you totally pull it off. Right Jughead?” Toni asked him nodding her head in his direction. Veronica turns around to look at him.

“Of course Ronnie. You totally resemble Emily Strange in many ways,” he replied. 

Betty scoffs at his words. “Really Jughead? Emily Strange? I'm not stupid! You are really going to sit here and compare Veronica to Emily Strange in front of me after what Toni said!” 

“What does it matter to you? We aren't together.” 

Veronica didn't know what was going on. She was taken aback by her best friends outburst, they were just messing around. “Betty, what's your problem?” Veronica crossed her arms. 

“My problem V is that when Toni met me she said that she was picturing an ‘Emily Strange’ type of girl. Now she is here going on about how you similar you two look! It's not right!” Betty snapped. 

“Whoa B. Calm down, it's just a nickname. She has been calling me for a while now. It doesn't actually mean anything.” 

“Yeah blondie take a chill pill. Not everything is about you.” Toni added. 

“Whatever! I'm leaving. C’mon Kev.” Betty grabbed her backpack and stormed out of the room. 

“What is with her today?” Toni asked shaking her head. 

“I honestly don't know, but I do wonder why she cares what you call me. I mean it doesn't matter that you said Jughead's girlfriend would be Emily Strange alike. Hell even I would assume that!” Veronica explained. She didn't notice that Jughead was listening to what she was saying.

“Exactly! Now only if we knew someone who is single, smart, beautiful and gives the Emily Strange vibe off.” Toni questioned. 

Veronica started to think to anyone who shared those qualities. She couldn't really remember someone like that…..then it clicked. Oh god! Toni was trying to say that Veronica is the girl meant for Jughead. Why? How? Veronica could not wrap her mind around it. It wasn't a bad idea she did notice how incredibly hot the leather wearing boy is. Not just that though the mysterious writer always blows her away with his intelligence, he is also a good guy. With that in mind Veronica went along with Toni. 

“Well there is one girl that might be interested and fits the profile,” Veronica said. She turned to look at Jughead who quickly faced the other way. She wondered if he would be interested in her...maybe? 

“Ooh, do tell!” Toni squealed. 

“What are you two talking bout?” Sweet Pea walked in with Fangs. 

“Just trying to figure out who could be the next girl for Jughead that also holds up to his standards.” 

“I don't have standards! Well I mean I have some but not crazy ones!” Jughead interrupted the group. 

“Chillax Jones.” Sweet Pea said. “We all know it would be Veronica.” 

Veronica and Jugheads face turned red as an apple. They have only recently became friends because all the time Veronica spent hanging with Toni. They also hung out just the two of them, some nights at the Twilight Drive-In or in the trailer park reading books. They sometimes went to Pop's or the Whyte Wyrm too. It was all just as friends though nothing more. Well they never thought it would turn into anything more. 

 

Jughead does like her but he never thought she would be interested in him. He isn’t as buff as Archie or rich like Nick, her last two lovers. He assumed that he just didn’t fit her type but if there is even a small chance she would go out with him he’ll take it. On the other hand Veronica thought Jughead wasn’t over Betty and that’s why she never bothered to make a move on him. 

“What makes you think that Sweet Pea?” Jughead asked. 

“It’s so obvious, both of you are always eye-fucking each other.”

“We do not,” Veronica and Jughead said it at the same time. They shared a few glances at each other but nothing more. 

“Yeah okay,” Sweet Pea whispered with an eye roll.

“You guys aren’t fooling anyone, just go out already!” Fangs shouted, tired of their nonsense and denying the truth. 

“Okay!”

“No!”

Veronica turned to Jughead in confusion, did he not like her or did he not think she was good enough? “No? Why not?” she questioned.

“Well, uh-um because…..do you uh want to?” Jughead struggled to say a reason why they shouldn’t. 

“Yeah, you can pick me up at 6 and go to Pop’s!” Veronica suggested with a smile. 

“Okay, only if you want to.”

“I do Jughead, so it’s a date!” she clapped her hands. 

The bell rang and they all got up to go to their next class but before Jughead could leave Veronica stopped him. She leaned up a pressed a small kiss on his cheek, “See you at 6 Jug.”

“Can’t wait Princess,” he smiled as she walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request from Tumblr. I hope you guys enjoyed! I'm sorry it's late. Please leave a comment <3


End file.
